The meaning of Sacrifice
by bfe111
Summary: This is a story pretty much based on FAX. Someone dies to help Max realize what she really feels. THINGS ARE NOT ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM. Please read, I promise you will love it and I love criticism!
1. Ordinary or Extraordinary?

**Guys, this is going to be sort of sad. Listen!! Yes, YOU! It has tons of Fax and somebody will pass away, or will they? Listen, Max needed this to realize some things. I promise everything will work out in the end. Remember this saying as you read this entire story.**

_**THING ARE NOT ALWAYS WHAT THEY MAY SEEM!**_

**I know this sounds mysterious but you will love this story if you take the time to read it and stick with it and read the entire thing. READ ON!! REMEMBER THINGs ARE NOT ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM! That is all I can tell you but you will understand later. This is a mystery so if you can solve it I will dedicate a whole chapter with your name on it and tell everyone that you figured it out. To the song "Just a dream" by Carrie Underwood. GOOD LUCK AND HAPPY READING!!**

It started off as an ordinary morning and we all awoke in the top of some huge Oak trees.

Actually, just me and Fang were awake.

He gestured for me to come over to him and I did so with the help of my wings.

He said quietly that we needed to talk, and gestured for me to follow him.

I followed unexcited about what we were going to talk about. We both opened our wings and took off into the dawning light. We were about 200 feet into the air and could still see the flock and our sleeping place. Fang started the conversation, well, rather the animated conversation. Because he did not say anything to start it.

Instead he leaned in and kissed me. My heart started beating about twice as fast as usual.

"Max, I, have dreamed about doing that very since the night at the dock. I, well, Max, I love you! Okay, I love you so much."

My mouth was hanging open, so I quickly shut it. This was the most unfanglike thing he had ever said to me.

"Fang..."

"Max, it's fine okay! I know you don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you."

"Fang, I love you so much!! I didn't think you felt the same way. I flew off because I...just...well I was scared that if we were together it would ruin our friendship if one of us..well...changed!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my whole, entire, miserable, life."

Then he kissed me so deeply I fell into a trance.

He pulled himself against me and unbuttoned my ripped and torn pants.

I Returned the favor by doing this to his.

In 10 minutes we were back in our seperate trees and were thinking about what we had just done.

"I'm sorry..." Fang whispered.

"It's fine, I have always dreamed about that and what it woud be like, and I was totally with you!" I whispered back.

"You Rock!" Fang said.

The flock stirred now because he forgot to whisper.

Angel, I knew was trying to read my mind, so I put up mind blocks.

"Darn," she whispered so that I could hear but nowone else could.

Suddenly there was a ground breaking "_thud_" and you won't believe what we saw!


	2. The Worst Possible Thing!

**This is the sad chapter but I promise there is a happy ending!! DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!**

Fang had just gotten back from getting food and now the director had found us! She had no flyboys with here which surprised me to no end, all she ahd with her was a private plane that holds 2 people and the pilot.

U, u and away, guys!" I yelled frantic.

We all scattered.

Iggy and Nudge up top, Gasman and Angel to the left, Fang to the right and me going straight forward.

Suddenly the unthinkable and the worst possible thing that could happen to me happened.

Any guesses what it was? Anyone?

The director pulled out a gun and shot Fang twice int he chest.

He began to lose alltitude fast and his eyes fluttered shut, so I flew at warp speed towards him.

_Not Fang, please, please, not FANG!!_

_I_ caught him gently and we landed with a _Thud._

His eyes opened slowly.

"Stay with me Fang, please, please, don't die Fang!" I said tragically.

His eyes gently closed and he managed one last sentence.

"I love you Max, and I am not going anywhere."

Then he stared back at me with total lifelessness.

He was gone.

HOW COULD HE LEAVE ME!!

I promised myself I would be calm for the others. I would not cry yet.

_Be strong, Max, be strong! _I told myself.

The flock landed and saw this tragic fate.

I told Iggy so that nowone else could hear to go buy one black garbage bag.

He did so and was mack in 60 seconds.

He did what he knew he had too as I got the flock and we prepared to fly.

We all knew where we had to go next.

Mom's.

Iggy had to carry the bag.

I simply couldn't, no wouldn't do it.

The second we walked in the door, without hugs or a single cookie, I headed to my room.

The flock told Mom what happened and she did not bother me. She arranged funeral details and I stayed upstairs until she was done.

Then I came down, told her I would be back later, and headed out back to the woods behind her house.

I lay in a tree and cried for several hours.

I cried until Iggy came out to get me 4 hours later.

He walked with me back home and then I got some water and stormed up to my room without a word.

Fang's funeral was the next day. I went upsatirs and went to sleep, reliving the entire seen; up until we got back to Mom's.

THE NEXT DAY!

I did not go to Fang's funeral. I didn't think I could handle it. After everyone was back home, I went to Fang's grave and told him I missed him and asked me why he had left me. Then I nailed one of my feathers to his grave and pulled out of my pocket the feather I had gotten from his body before the flock had seen him.

"Fang, you may not be here, but keep my feather, and I will keep yours. That way we always have a part of each other." Then I went home.

My mom had recorded the whole service on a tape, and I listened to it when I got home. Mid-way I shut it off and put in my Carrie Underwood CD. Everything was fine until it got to track 4.

_Baby why'd you leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know!_

_I can't even breath!_

_It's like I'm lokking from a distance, _

_Standing in the back ground._

_Everybody's saying,_

_He's not coming home now._

_This can't be happening to me._

_This is just a dream!_

_Yeahhhhhh_

_This is just a dream!!_

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray._

_Lord please lift this soul._

_And heal this hurt._

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang,_

_The saddest song, that she ever heard._

_Then they handed her,_

_A folded up flag _

_and she held on _

_to all she had left of himmm..._

_Oh and what could have been._

_And then the guns rang,_

_One last shot, and it felt like,_

_A bullet in her heart._

_Baby why'd you leave me?_

_Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know!_

_I can't even breath!_

_It's like I'm lokking from a distance, _

_Standing in the back ground._

_Everybody's saying,_

_He's not coming home now._

_This can't be happening to me._

_This is just a dream!_

_Yeahhhhhh_

_This is just a dream!!_

This made me even more depressed so I layed down on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Sorry if this is really sad, but this is part of the story. It ends happily. Max might get to see Fang again!! SHUT UP SELF!!**

**Keep reading and do not forget to review!!**


	3. Just a Dream

**Just an Author's not boo hoo! But some people were wondering about the Just a Dream song so go to the website and watch the video and listen to the song. I bet you will cry! It is so sad, but don't worry the best is yet to come.**

/watch?v8khHqMntkbQ


	4. Fang?

**Here you go guys and thanks to my loyal reviewer! YOU ROCK!!**

_**two weeks later**_

_I was in my room. Just a Dream was playing. I was overcome with sadness. I ran to my window and jumped out._

_I was flying at super speed._

_I decided I was O.K. although I knew I was far from it. _

_I headed back to Mom's when I saw it._

_What looked like a crow or a raven, super sized._

_I looked closer and suddenly I felt a flare of hope in my chest._

_I landed on the ground._

_It was, Oh my god..._

_It was Fang._

_I ran to him and checked his pulse. _

_He was still alive! _

_OMG, he was alive!_

_I carried him inside with a big smile on my face._

_I laid him on the couch..._

"Max, wake up, breakfast!"

Iggy yelled from down the stairs.

I felt like the dream was so real!

I ran down stairs.

I sat down for breakfast when I had a thought.

What if I had just seen the future?

Just to calm myself down, and make me fell better, I ran to the door.

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself to cry again.

I knew deep down "He" was not out there.

I opened the door slowly.

A figure was emerging.

It was Fang.

IT WAS FANG!!

I ran so fast, Iggy yelled after me.

He saw him, there and his mouth dropped open.

I carried him inside by myself and he stirred.

"MAX!!"

**Did you like? WAnt to know what happens next? 4 reviews and I will out in the next chapter.**


	5. The News

"FANG!!"

"Max, what is it?"

"Fang, you were dead! There was a funeral!"

"No, I wasn't let me explain."

"Yes, I think we would all like that."

"Okay, first when I went to the store to pick up food, the erasers captured me, 15 of them. Then they must have sent a dummy if I died. They had you taped. I kept seeing you cry and fly off, Max I was so miserable seeing you that way. Then you kept listening to Just a Dream. I cried myself to sleep at night while I was gone, Max. I saw you did the same. You kept mumbling my name when you "slept" and I almost exploded. I was then let go and I hadn't eaten in days. I came to find you and had no intentions of stopping. I saw the house and sort of blacked out and landed."

"Whoa!" I said.

We got Fang bandaged up and then gave him all the food we had. When he finished he was content, happy, and full.

Then I got all the Flock in bed but Iggy and Fang and Me.

"Oooooh, Fang are you and Max going to bed?" asked Iggy.

"Maybe, but since your blind I guess you'll never know." said Fang.

"Good night, Iggster," I said.

"Wow, Max, your happy glow is blinding, even though I can't see you!"

"I know, Fang here is back and I am just so amazingly happy."

"Enjoy, you night together, you _couple._" He said.

Then me and Fang headed back upsatirs. He was to sleep in my bed with me because there weren't enough rooms for all of us.

"Max, it was an experiment."

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Me dieing. They wanted to know what you would do and feel."

"God, when I get my fucking hands on those bitches! There dead!"

"Language!"

"Sorry."

"Forgiven."

"Thanks."

"Fang, I love you."

"I love..."

He never got to finish because I leaned into kiss him.

**(By the way, Fang and Max and Iggy are 17, Nudge is 14, Gasman is 10, and Angel is 8.)**

I unattached myself from Fang, although I wanted to stay there forever.

I had to break the news to him sooner or later.

"Fang, I have something to tell you. Actually it is great!"

"Max, what is it? Your happiness is going to make me burst!"

"I know and at first when I found out I was sad because you weren't here to share this with me."

"Spit it out!"

"Okay, Fang I found this out 2 days ago. Fang. Fang. Fang. I love you so much. And guess what? I am pregnant!!"

"OH MY GOD MAX, I am so excited!"

"Obviously, I can tell."

"Wow, Max, this is so great!!"

" I know and I am way more excited with you here!!"

"Max, come on you need your rest. Got a big day tomorrow. You are going to tell the others tomorrow, right?''

"Yep, and my mom."

We got changed and lay down in my bed. I was so glad to have Fang back I almost exploded like one of Gazzy's bombs.

I fell asleep in Fang's arms that night. And we both slept until the day after's dawn.

When we woke up, we went for a little fly both smiling because my belling was getting big.

Then we went back and we went downstairs to tell the others.

Things were about to get interesting.

**Hey, I know this has been fast but I was so excited I had to write for you guys. You are all great and if you reviewed you rock!! By the way sometimes at the end I will tell you something about myself. First of all, I am now a vegetarian. We were discussing how squirrels were so cute today at lunch and somebody told them they blew up a squirrel, and I swear I cried. I promise not to eat anymore meat. Also, I am afraid to get close to a guy because I had a boyfriend in 3rd grade and we watched football and ate ice cream and stuff together. Then he died in a car wreck. I had to go to the funeral and I was heart broken. I still like guys now but I am afraid to get close or be turned down.**


	6. Omg Max is FAT!

**Author's note: I know I said 5 reviews for each chapter but you know... I thought you guys that are reading it deserved to read another chapter. You all rock. Another Author's not on all about me at the bottom.**

_recap: _

_We went for a fly with big smiles on our faces because my belly was getting big._

_(Birds take less than 3 weeks to lay eggs and wait for the egg to hatch so three weeks until the baby is born.)_

_We landed and ran downstairs to tell the others.  
_

_Things were certainly going to get interesting._

Nudge's POV

Man, oh, man.

I knew that Max was happy and actually started to eat again but seriously she needs to lay off on the junk food.

Us avians are supposed to be in shape but she is getting, I don't know, FAT!

Gasman's POV

I think Max needs to stop eating so much!

I hadn't noticed anything until now!

God she is like 100 pounds heavier.

Iggy's POV

Something is definitely wrong.

Nudge just stopped talking all of a sudden.

Angel sent a picture to me of what everyone was looking at.

Oh my god!

I had teased Fang about the bed thing before but seriouly I had no idea they would do that! Max and Fang are so young!

17, c'mon!!

Angel's POV

I just sent what we were looking out to Iggy.

OMG!

I thought Max was just fat until I read her mind.

She was going to have a baby!!

Max's POV

Everyone was silent and Angel giggled.

"God, Max your happiness is blinding. Oh wait, aren't I already blind?" Iggy said.

"Igg's how can you see?" I asked.

"First, my name is Iggy. Second, Angel sent me the picture." Iggy replied.

"Guys, for the record I am not just fat." I stopped.

My mom was starring at me in shock.

She knew. As did Iggy, and Angel.

"If you already know what I am going to say you may leave." then I looked at Angel and Iggy.

Angel must have thought to Iggy because they both got up to leave.

"Mom, could you please wait in the kitchen for me and Fang?" I asked.

"O...k..." she replied.

"Okay, guys. Alright, Nudge, Gasman, me and Fang have something really great to tell you... take it away Fang."

"Guys, Max and I are going to have a baby,"

"OMG!!" Nudge yelled.

Then poor little clueless Gasman said, "Is that what is making you fat?"

I could not help but laugh.

"Yes, Gasman, the baby is growing inside me." I said.

Just then Iggy and Angel walked in and Angel said something that made me frightened and wonder what to say.

"Max, how did this happen? I mean, how are babies formed?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You will learn in like a few years or so." Fang said for me.

"Guys, think of some baby names for both boy and girl and let me and Fang go talk to my mom. We will be back in a few." I said, and with that, Fang, and I walked to the kitchen.

"Alright guys how did this happen?"

"Well, before Fang got "killed" I fell under Fang's beautiful spell."

"Mom, it was all me. I did it but really I don't regret it!" said Fang.

"Mom, I was with Fang every step of the way. I am sorry. But you know what. You are a grandma!" I said.

"Guys, I am not mad just curious was all. Now ask Iggy to watch the others and I will take you to the clinic to get an ultra sound."

We were int he car before you knew it. Me and Fang were so excited!!

**Hey guys, how did you like it? I have gotten way more hits than reviews, so I decide to tell you how to review.  
Look below all the writing on the left hand side. See where it says submit review? Click ok. Then type what ever you want to. Thanks.**

**OK this new part is called all about me. Here we go.**

**I am in the seventh grade and I live in North Carolina. I have never gotten a B in my life and I love school. My teachers are all great and in my opinion under paid. All you reviewers Rock and I wanted to say thanks. Review and tell me all about you! Can't wait to read.**

Breanna


End file.
